A New Love
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are at odds yet again. Sesshomaru threatens Inuyasha so he will be quiet because Rin is ill. Kagome steps in to help Rin and things spiral out of control from there. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A New Love

Chapter 1

 _I have been watching Inuyasha and have been wanting to write a fanfiction staring Kagome and Sesshomaru. This is a relaunching of the recent story I started. I made some slight changes and added to the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new story._

The uneven breathing of his human charge for the second day in a row made the Great Lord of the Western Lands silently worry. Rin whimpered in her sleep as Jaken wiped her brow with a cool cloth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am afraid Rin is slowly becoming worse." Jaken stated worriedly. The dog lord raised an eyebrow at the toad.

"Yes, Jaken, I can see that. Unfortunately, there is nothing more we can do for her that we haven't already done."

"What about the priestess that travels with Inuyasha?" Jaken suggested. "I have heard that she has strange powers of healing. Maybe she could heal Rin."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the sound of raised voices reached his ears. It was Inuyasha arguing with his wrench once again.

"You are going home again? Don't you realize that we need to find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku and his incarnations do?" Inuyasha barked as he trailed after Kagome on her way to the Bone Eater's well.

"Inuyasha, as I explained to you countless times, I have to go back to study for some upcoming tests. I will be gone maybe a week. We are also almost out of supplies. I promise I will bring you back a bunch of ramen and chips." Kagome explained calmly for the hundredth time in the last couple of days. All she wanted to do was sit him for following her from Kaede's in the village.

"Three days is all you need. I will be back for you in three days." Inuyasha stated firmly. Kagome's blue eyes flared with anger.

"Inuyasha, let me tell you something, just because I am your clay pot's reincarnation doesn't mean you order me around. I will be back when I damn well please. And don't even think about following me.

"Three days, Kagome, or I will come after you." Inuyasha growled in Kagome's face. Kagome took a step back.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome stated calmly despite the anger in her eyes. "I will be back in seven days." She told him as he crawled out of his latest crater. Kagome hopped in the well before he could reply or stop her.

Inuyasha pulled himself up to his feet before he went to the well with the intent to follow Kagome. Some movement in the tree and the sudden smell of a familiar demon made Inuyasha pause just as he was about to jump into the well. He looked over his shoulder to see the last person he wanted to see coming towards him. His older brother, Sesshomaru, stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. You need to learn some patience when it comes to the miko." Sesshomaru stated without emotion.

"And why do you care what happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I do not care about the miko, but I do care about quiet when I am camping in an area with a sick human in my care. Rin is ill and I do not care to hear yelling and screaming while she trying to recover."

"What does that have to do with Kagome and I?"

"You were arguing about her leaving, very loudly, I might add. My camp is nearby where Rin lies resting. Keep your voice down while you are in this area or I will have to punish you worse than the miko just did. Keep that in mind, little brother. By the way, where does the miko goes when she goes into the well?"

"Like I am going to tell you that." Inuyasha scoffed turning back to jump into the well after Kagome. A sword appearing in his face stopped him.

"Respect the miko's wishes and do not follow her. I will be in the area watching so I will know if you follow her into the well." Sesshomaru withdrew his sword from his brother's face and placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Why are Kagome's wishes any concern of yours?"

"Because they keep you two from arguing and Rin can have the quiet she needs to recover." Sesshomaru turned away from his brother to make his way back to his camp.

"Remember, Inuyasha, I will be watching." Inuyasha growled at his brother's back before looking down the well, still wanting to go after Kagome and give her a piece of his mind, but he didn't feel like fighting his brother with the new moon so close. Arguing with Kagome would just have to wait until she returned or Sesshomaru left the area, which ever came first.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well listening to the two brothers fighting about Inuyasha coming after her. What she couldn't understand is why Sesshomaru would stop Inuyasha from following her. In her time, he and his traveling party wouldn't be disturbed by their arguing. Of course, Sesshomaru didn't know where she went as he had just questioned Inuyasha about her destination.

She felt the well power up around her as it transported her to the future. She climbed out of the well into the familiar well house on the property on her family's shrine. Everything was quiet as she pulled her backpack out the well and exited the well house.

Sometimes, after spending some much time in the Feudal Era, it felt strange to come back to a time with such modern conveniences. She entered the house to find it empty. A note was taped to the refrigerator from her mother.

 _Kagome,  
Sota, Grandpa, and I have gone on a two week long vacation. The freezer is full of dinners that all you need to do is heat up in the oven. I also bought some ramen, chips and everything you might need to stock up for your return to the past. _ _Good luck on your tests and please take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Kagome smiled at her mother's note. She opened the freezer door to see that it was indeed full of food. Her mother never disappointed. She opened some cupboards and found them stocked full of all the things that everyone in the Feudal Era loved. Sighing, Kagome closed the cupboard and turned to head upstairs to begin studying for her upcoming tests.

Three days later, Kagome wanted to throw her textbooks against her bedroom wall. For the last few days, all she had done was attend school and then go straight home to spend several hours each night catching up on everything she missed in the last few months.

Finally, around midnight, Kagome finally laid aside her textbooks and crawled into bed. The following day was the end of the year finals, so Kagome could spend the summer in the past before entering high school in the fall. She hoped that they would be able to find the rest of the shards and defeat Naraku once and for all. As much as she would miss her friends in the past, Kagome was ready to continue her life in the modern era.

She didn't want to think about the reason why very closely that she wanted to leave the past behind her, but she couldn't help it. For the past year, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, had been a huge part of her life and she didn't want to think about that not ever being to see them again after the Scared Jewel was whole again. Not to mention, she would never see Inuyasha again either.

Kagome shut her eyes tight as soon as that thought crossed her mind like she could erase the image of his face from her mind. She couldn't believe that she still felt the way about the half demon after all the horrible treatment he had inflicted on her.

Her thoughts went back to the day that she had come home. She still didn't understand Sesshomaru why had stopped his brother from following her. If they had been dating or something, then she could have understood. She sat bolt upright in bed. There was no way that Sesshomaru could think of her that way, was there?

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A New Love

Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she entered the house on the final day of the semester and dropped her backpack by the front door. She was glad that her final year of junior high was finally finished. Over the past few days, it felt like she had out grown the school and her friends as she had spent the last week with them. She was ready to go back to the past to complete her mission so she would be able to move on with her life.

Groaning inwardly as a knock sounded on the door she was currently leaning against, Kagome silently hoped whoever it was would just go away. She had planned to come home, pack up her things, and head back to the Feudal era to maybe spend a few hours with her friends before Inuyasha dragged them off to find more jewel shards or Naraku.

"Kagome, I know you're in there!" A familiar voice said through the door. Recognizing it as Hojo, Kagome knew that he wouldn't leave until he had spoken to her. Moving away from the door, she shuffled her feet and made walking noises to make it sound like she was just coming to answer the door. She planted a pleasant smile on her face and opened the door to face the boy who had a crush on her.

"Hello, Hojo. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, Kagome, always so formal. I came to give this and some advice to taking care of yourself in the coming heat of summer." He held out a bag of what looked to be sunscreen. Kagome accepted it with a forced smile. "Now, as fresh air is the best way to stay healthy, I recommend you going out in the early morning and take a short walk, but remember to wear the sunscreen at all times. Don't go out during the hottest part of the day, that will just make you weak."

"Thank you for the advice, Hojo. Now…." Kagome was cut off by his continuing chatter.

"I was also wondering if you are feeling up to it, maybe we could hang out this weekend. Maybe go to the movies."

"I do apologize, Hojo, but I am preparing to leave on an extended trip. I will be gone most, if not, for the whole summer."

"Where are you going?" Kagome wanted to snap at him for being so noisy.

"I am going abroad." She answered quickly, hoping that would bring their annoying conversation to a close.

"Is it safe for you to travel in your weak state?"

"I can assure you, I am perfectly well to travel." Kagome answered again politely.

"But so far?"

"How else would I visit my boyfriend for the summer?" Hojo's eyes widened at her statement.

"You have a boyfriend? But I thought…." His voice trailed off as the truth sank into his brain.

"Yes. Now, I do not mean to be rude, Hojo, but I really must finish packing. I need to be leaving very soon. Thank you for the sunscreen and advice. I hope you have a nice summer." Hojo nodded absently as Kagome began to shut the door. She watched him through the peephole stand there for a few more minutes until he turned, shoulders slumped in disappointment, and headed down the shrine steps. Kagome hated lying to him, but she had no interest him as a boyfriend. As soon as he disappeared from view, she gathered her bag and headed up to her room to pack.

An hour later, she taped a note to the refrigerator for her mother thanking for the supplies and food and letting her know that she was headed back to the Feudal era for an extended stay. She headed to the well house after making sure that no one, like Hojo, was hanging around the shrine yard.

When she was positive it was clear, she opened the well house door and slipped inside. Throwing her large pack into the well, Kagome hopped in after it. The well's power surged up around her and within seconds, she was seeing the blue sky of the Feudal era above her. She climbed out of the well, dragging her bag with her, while beginning to think she had brought too much back with her. It surprised her that Inuyasha wasn't there angrily waiting on her. She had half hoped he would be there so he could help her carry her stuff to Kaede's hut.

An idea came to her when she remembered that her bicycle in the village. She could go to the village and bring back her bicycle to haul her bag back. Sighing, she threw the backpack back down the well to hide it from anyone who might want to go through it while she was gone. Sighing, Kagome began the walk back to the village.

Shippou was there to greet her as soon as Kagome stepped in the outskirts of the village.

"Kagome, what did you bring me this time?" Shippou asked cheerfully as he hopped onto her shoulder. Kagome smiled lovingly at her adopted son.

"Is that all I am good for? Bringing you sweets?" Kagome teased as Shippou began looking around for her ever present backpack.

"Where is your bag?"

"I left it back at the well. It was too heavy for me to carry on my own so I thought I would come retrieve my bike since Inuyasha doesn't seem to be around." Kagome answered the kit. "Care to go back with me?"

"Yeah, of course! Inuyasha left when you didn't come back after three days, he hasn't been back since."

"He must be very angry."

"I think he just went to see Kikyo." Shippou stated grimly, knowing how Kagome felt for the half demon. Kagome just shrugged.

"He will be back."

They grabbed her bicycle and headed directly back through the village, with the small detour of greeting Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. But before long, they were on their way back to the Bone Eater's well with Shippou bouncing in the bicycle's basket in anticipation of his awaiting treat.

"What did you bring me, Kagome? Tell me, please!" Shippou begged. Kagome just smiled at the kit and shook her head. Shippou sighed in disappointment.

"Why don't you go on ahead and find your treat? My bag is at the bottom of well." Kagome suggested. Shippou immediately jumped out of the basket and scampered off into the woods. As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome stopped the bicycle and waited in the silence. She had felt a familiar presence when they had entered the woods and it had followed them.

Sesshomaru stepped out in front of her bicycle almost as soon as she stopped moving.

"Why are you following me?"

"I need your assistance. Rin has become very ill since you have been away and is in need of your care." Sesshomaru stated flatly. Kagome didn't respond right away as she just stared at him. Was Sesshomaru really asking for her help?

 _Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A New Love

Chapter 3

"Miko, did you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked in exasperation as Kagome just continued to stare at him. After several moments, Kagome seemed to finally gather her wits to a degree where she could speak and form sentences.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru, I am just surprised by your presence. Why haven't you sought out assistance for Rin before now if she has been ill for this amount of time?" Kagome answered.

"I do not know what is wrong with her. Please gather your belongings and join me as soon as possible. I have taken Rin back to my castle."

"I will meet you here as soon as possible. I will need to sneak away from the others. They will never let me go with you willingly, especially Inuyasha."

"Be quick about it, wench. Rin does not have much time." Kagome just nodded and Sesshomaru moved back into the forest. Kagome began peddling again to reach Shippou before he came looking for her.

He was happily sitting on the side of the well licking at the large lollipop he had found in Kagome's bag when she had arrived. Her backpack was nowhere in sight so it was probably still at the bottom of the well.

Since Shippou was distracted with his treat, he didn't even acknowledge Kagome when she approached the well and hopped inside. She quickly took out and repacked all of the food and thing she had brought for the others in a folded up duffle bag that she used for when she took her baths, leaving on her personal belongings and medical supplies in her backpack. She didn't know what was wrong with Rin of how long she would be gone, so she took everything.

"Shippou, I am going to throw my bags out of here so you may want to move." Kagome heard the kit move away from the well and so she tossed the two now lighter bags up the well to the ground. After climbing out the well, she pulled on her backpack and put the duffle bag into the basket on her bicycle. Shippou jumped onto the bag, still licking at her lollipop.

Kagome smiled at the fox demon as she began to peddle back towards the village. It made her think on how earlier that year, her history teacher had decided to teach the class on the history of the fabled Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and the time in which it was made. Her teacher had talked about demons being heartless and emotionless creatures who only wanted to kill. Looking at Shippou, she found it amusing that her teacher had been so wrong about some demons. Shippou was a small child, reminding her of her little brother, Souta, and how children really changed little in 500 years.

That history lesson also made her think about the legend behind the Shikon Jewel and its keeper, namely her. According to the information she knew of from her time, there was much mystery surrounding her time in the past. Kagome had secretly hoped to learn more about what happened to her and her friends in the past, but there wasn't much fact, just mostly fables and legends like the ones her grandfather had told her all her life. Deciding to think of something else, she questioned Shippou on what had been happening while she was away.

Sango and Miroku were waiting for them in Kaede's hut with dinner cooking over the fire when they arrived back in the village.

"You are just in time for dinner." Sango announced as Kagome entered the hut with Shippou in her arms.

"Shippou, you heard Sango, time to put the lollipop away. You are well on your way to rotting your teeth." Kagome told the kit when he didn't set his candy aside when Sango began to dish up the rabbit that had been cooking. Kaede added some fruit to go with the meat and they all sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate their meals.

"How did you exams go?" Miroku finally questioned between bites of meat.

"Well, I think. How did things go here?" Kagome answered.

"Things were pretty quiet around here with you and Inuyasha both gone." Sango commented.

"Well, I would assume that he will be back soon. Kikyo will no doubt sense my presence through our shared soul. I can feel her."

"He will probably come back in the morning." Sango stated quietly. Kagome then noticed the quiet tension in the air as neither Sango or Miroku could meet her eyes.

"Has something else happened while I was away?" Kagome finally questioned when no one else had said anything more. Sango and Miroku exchanged a quick glance before looking to Kaede for help. Kaede shook her head at the sad state of affairs and turned to face Kagome with a grim expression.

"Child, there is no easy way to say this, but right after ye departed, Inuyasha left and has not returned. It is believed by the kit, who followed Inuyasha, that he has taken my sister Kikyo as his mate." Kaede stated plainly. Kagome blanked at the older priestess as her words sank in.

"But you do not know for sure?"

"Nay, child, but Shippou is certain he witnessed Inuyasha marking Kikyo as he would a mate." Kagome looked at the priestess in confusion.

"How does a demon mark a mate?"

"By biting into their collarbone area as they are ummm…." Sango tried to explain. "Anyway, once the wound is healed, a mark can be seen like a tattoo you showed us from your time. I don't know all the details about the mating or what goes on between demons after they are mated, but males become very protective of their females. In rare cases, a female can take on traits from the male's bloodline."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like if Inuyasha would a full blooded demon, there is a rare chance that Kikyo, were she not in her current state, would become at least part demon. When you become a demon's mate, male or female, you will live as long as your mate does." Sango explained.

"Interesting." Kagome rose to her feet and headed for her backpack. "I think I will take a walk and maybe take a bath." She pulled on her backpack and picked up her quiver and bow.

"Would you like some company?" Sango asked quickly, knowing Kagome would be very upset by what she had just heard. Kagome threw her friend a huge smile.

"No, I am fine, Sango, I just wish to be alone for a while." Kagome said as she headed for the door. "And please, no one follow me, I will be fine on my own."

"If you wish, Kagome." She just nodded and left the hut. She quickly made her way to the edge of the village, keeping her mind on what she had to do and not the ache in her heart. Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently on the edge of the forest.

"Certainly took you long enough, wench." Anger briefly flared in Kagome's eyes at being called a wench, but she quickly hid it for Sesshomaru might decide to kill her if she mouthed off to him.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. Shall we be on our way?" Without another word, Sesshomaru formed his cloud around their feet and Kagome found herself pulled up against his chest and his tail wrapped around her.

"Hold onto me, miko. It is going to be a long flight." Sesshomaru whispered by her ear. Kagome just nodded and held tight as they rose from the ground into the starry night sky.

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A New Love

Chapter 4

Shippou crashed through the door of Kaede's hut early the next morning.

"Inuyasha is coming back and he looks angry!" Shippou puffed out as he tried to catch his breath. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do because Kagome had never returned from her bathing the night before. They had spent all night looking for her, turning up no trace.

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha bellowed as he entered the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked around at each other and still couldn't come up with a suitable answer for the half demon. "Well, where is she?! I can smell her from a mile away!"

"Well, she went to the spring to take a bath…" Sango began.

"Geez, was that so hard to tell me?" Inuyasha huffed, turning to head back out the door to go after Kagome and give her a piece of his mind.

"Last night." Sango finished softly, hoping that Inuyasha would be too distracted to hear her finish the sentence, but no such luck. The hanyou turned his furious gaze on the demon hunter.

"What do you mean by last night?" Inuyasha growled. Sango grimaced but stood her ground as the half demon.

"After dinner last night, Kagome gathered her backpack and stated that she was going to take a bath. She requested to be alone and she had taken her bow and arrows with her, so we thought she would all right. When she didn't come back in a timely manner, we spent the rest of the night looking for her, but even Kirara couldn't find any trace of Kagome." Sango explained.

"And you didn't think of coming to tell me this? I could have found her much quicker than the rest of you. Now, who knows where she is or what could have happened to her." Inuyasha snapped.

"Could she have gone back home?" Shippou suggested hopefully.

"Why would she come back here to go back home again a couple of hours later?" Inuyasha questioned in exasperation.

"Maybe you had better go check just in case, Inuyasha."

"Oh, and possibly have my head almost chopped off from my strange brother, no, thank you." Inuyasha shook his head, thinking back on the day when Kagome left and making himself angry at her all over again. "Oh, all right, I will go see if she is in her time." Without another word, Inuyasha turned on his heel and stormed back out of the hut. But he wouldn't find Kagome in the future because she was currently in the last place anyone of them would think to look.

Sesshomaru touched down on the ground right outside the gates to his castle. He looked down at the miko in his arms. She had fallen asleep a couple of hours before and snuggled into his chest as she slept peacefully. The Western Lord strolled through the gate with his guards staring at the priestess in his arms.

"Miko, time to wake up." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as they walked past the guards. Kagome stirred slowly as she tried to see where she was. The confusion on her face was apparent as she looked up the demon still holding her in his arms. As she registered who she was with, the confusion faded away from her expression as she understood where they were.

"Have we arrived at your castle?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru just nodded. "Could you put me down so I can go tend to Rin?" This time it was Sesshomaru that was slow to understand. Kagome just stared at him until he gently set her on her feet. As soon as she was out of his embrace, Sesshomaru felt strangely empty as she began to walk to the castle with her backpack. It was a feeling that he did not care to think about any further so he followed the miko inside to check on Rin.

Kagome looked worriedly down at the child who was running a very high fever and coughing violently. Jaken glared at the priestess as she entered the room.

"So he did find you, I see." Jaken snapped. Kagome glared at the toad as she set her backpack down on the end of Rin's bed.

"Have you had any luck in making Rin better?" Kagome snapped back. The toad just shook his head no. "And would you rather watch her dead then?" Jaken didn't answer her, but he looked at the child with worry in his expression. Kagome moved to Rin's side and began to examine her more closely.

A couple of days later, just as the dawn was creeping over the horizon, Sesshomaru quietly entered Rin's bedroom to find Kagome asleep in a chair by the bed. He also noticed that Rin seemed to be sleeping more peacefully than he had seen in days.

Kagome must have heard him enter because she woke up as he stopped by the bed. She looked towards Rin and smiled with relief as she saw Rin sleeping with ease. Rising to her feet, she put a hand to Rin's forehead and her smile widened.

"It seems her fever has finally broken. This is a good sign." Kagome looked up at the demon on the other side of the bed. The last couple of days, he had barely left Rin's side as Kagome had fought for the girl's life. She still didn't know what the girl had come down with in the first place, but she was happy and relieved that she was able to help the child.

"Will you stay until she is back on her feet?" Sesshomaru questioned softly. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving until I know for certain that she will be just fine." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change at her answer. He was happy that Kagome was staying as well. That was another feeling that he didn't care to think about too much.

"Good. That will make Rin happy." Kagome smiled tensely at the demon in respond, not really knowing what else to do. In the past few days, while she had been tending to Rin, she couldn't help feel some sort of strange attraction to the demon that couldn't seem to pull himself away from his human charge. She had tried not to think about it because any sort of relationship between them would be impossible. Kagome shook her head to shake the thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking?! Three days ago, she had learned that the hanyou she thought she had loved more than anything had taken her past self as his mate and now here she was thinking about his older, more dangerous brother.

"Is something wrong, miko?" Sesshomaru questioned her as he watched the play of emotions sweep across her face as she ran through the thoughts in her head. She looked up at the demon, almost forgetting that he was in the room.

"No, my lord, nothing is wrong. I believe I am just tired."

"When is the last time you have really rested?" Sesshomaru asked, concerning briefly entering his voice.

"Well, the night before I arrived back in the village, I guess."

"A room will be prepared for you right away."

"I am just fine right here in Rin's room. There is no need for you to go to any trouble on my account." Kagome protested. Sesshomaru's expression darkened at her protest.

"Miko, you have risked your own life to help Rin. This Sesshomaru will not have you becoming ill become you lent your aid to someone in my pack."

"If you insist, my lord. I apologize if I insulted you."

"You are forgiven, wench." Sesshomaru turned to leave the room. "Jaken will show you to your room." With that, he left the bedroom. Kagome just stared after the demon who confused her to no end.

 _Please review! I am very interested in what my readers think of this story so far._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A New Love

Chapter 5

Kagome followed after Jaken towards the room Sesshomaru had prepared for her. The toad was not happy about her staying longer.

"Now that the brat is better, you should be leaving, wench!" Jaken told her in no uncertain terms as he led her down the hall. "I am not sure what Lord Sesshomaru was thinking in bringing you here in the first place."

"From what I hear, Jaken, asking for my assistance was your idea to be begin with." Kagome told him conversationally. Jaken stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at her coldly.

"Who told you such a lie, bitch?! I would never suggest that my Lord Sesshomaru request the aid of a miko for a mere human! How dare you suggest such a thing! I should punish you severely for speaking such lies about someone as important as myself!" Jaken's hold tightened on his staff as he thought about his next move. He didn't have long to think about it as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and grabbed the toad by the throat.

"Why do you threaten the miko's life?" Sesshomaru asked very softly. Even Kagome knew that his tone meant that he barely had control of his temper. What she couldn't understand was why he was so angry. Jaken didn't seem to sense his master's rage because he told his master exactly what the miko had accused him of.

"That bitch had the gall to suggest that I had come up with the idea to entrust Rin's case to her!" Jaken informed his lord. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment until he threw the toad against the wall like a piece of garbage. Without looking at his servant again, he spoke quietly.

"As it seems your memory is failing you, Jaken, this Sesshomaru shall remind you. You are the one who suggested I enlist the miko's aid for Rin. Kagome learned of this from me. Do well to improve your memory so this does not occur again in the future." Sesshomaru began to walk away but stopped after a few paces. "One more thing, Jaken, if you ever harm the miko in any way, you had better pray your death will be quick. Miko, come." Kagome took one last look at the toad crumpled in a heap on the floor before following the dog lord down the hall.

Sesshomaru led her to the room that Jaken had been and opened the door for her to enter. She walked into a light and airy room decorated in light blue and green. It was spacious with a large bed and wardrobe taking up two of the walls. A small vanity sat up against the remaining wall beside a door that was currently closed.

"It's beautiful, my lord." Kagome commented softly.

"There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe and through the door is a hot spring if you wish to make use of it. Now, rest, miko. That is an order." Sesshomaru replied coolly before shutting the door, leaving her alone.

Kagome sighed as she sank down onto the side of the bed. She laid back against the pillows intent on thinking some things through, but as she her head hit the pillows, she was falling into a deep sleep.

As she slept, her innermost thoughts invaded her dreams. Kagome opened her eyes from a nap with a very excited Rin bouncing on the bed beside Kagome.

"Rin, shouldn't you be in bed? Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased if you are up so late after just recovering from a serious illness." Kagome scolded lightly. Rin just grinned at her friend.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to wake you before I head to bed. He requests that you meet him in the garden as soon as you are able."

"Well, that doesn't sound that unusual. What has you so excited?" Kagome questioned as she rose from the bed on the opposite side and headed towards the wardrobe.

"He seems impatient and nervous about something. I think he might ask you to stay with me forever."

"Rin, I hate to disappoint you, but Lord Sesshomaru only asked me to stay until you were well once again. I have other duties to see to. He is mostly likely going to ask me to take my leave." Kagome turned away so the girl would not see the tears forming in her eyes. She had been at the Western Palace for over a month now to oversee Rin's recovery. The girl had a relapse and just was getting her strength back slowly.

"Why would that make him nervous?"

"Rin, I think it is time for you to be in bed. I will see before I take my leave. Off with you now." Rin pouted but she obeyed Kagome's soft command.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Rin." Kagome wiped as the tears as the door closed behind Rin. She quickly dressed and headed down to the garden.

The moon was high and full in the clear night sky as she entered the garden. Sesshomaru was standing by the small pond, the moonlight playing on his light skin and armor, making him look like a ghost like figure. Kagome stopped beside him and waited for him to speak. When several moments passed and he still did not speak or look her way, she finally broke the silence.

"Rin said you wished to speak to me." She stated quietly.

"Yes." Was all he said. When several more minutes passed in total silence, Kagome became impatient.

"Since Rin is well on her way to recovery, I think it is best if I take my leave in the morning. Inuyasha and the others will be worried about me and we still need to find the rest of the jewel shards. Thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I'm glad I was here to assist Rin." Kagome stared at the moonlit water of the pond as she finished, a lump having formed in her throat.

Tears threaten to fall as Kagome waited for a response. Sesshomaru still did not look at her or say another word. Kagome turned away to head back inside when a clawed hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't leave." Sesshomaru whispered by her ear. Kagome turned to face him.

"But I thought you wanted me to go." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Why didn't you respond to anything I said?"

"Because I was trying to figure out what to say to you. I want you to stay with me always, Kagome. If that means dealing with my brother while you search for shards, so be it. I just don't want you to leave me."

"Are you saying you want me as your mate?" Kagome questioned hesitantly. Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm a human."

"This Sesshomaru is well aware of that fact."

"But I thought you hated humans."

"I do, for the most part, but there are exceptions to every rule and you are a beautiful exception. Will you stay with me as my mate, my lady, my love?"

Before she could answer him, Kagome woke up from her sleep to a darkened room. She sighed in disappointment as she realized it had only been a dream. Apparently she had gotten over Inuyasha and his betrayal if she dreaming about a future with his older brother. A pounding on her door drew her attention to it. A second later it opened and a servant came rushing in.

"My lady, Rin has fallen back into her fever. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to fetch you!"

"What? How is that possible?" Kagome exclaimed as she leaped off the bed to rush after the servant. A thought pricked at the back of her mind that Rin had suffered from a relaspe in her dream as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A New Love

Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she sank down into the chair beside Rin's bed once again. The child had not been conscious once in three days since the fever had taken hold again. The fever raged as high as ever and Kagome was at a loss as to how to help her. It seemed that Rin was in some sort of strange coma, but she had never heard of a fever doing what it was doing to the poor girl.

Sesshomaru entered the girl's bedroom quietly to check to see how Tin was faring. He found Rin unchanged and Kagome with her head in her hands. He smelled the tears before he heard her quiet crying.

"Why do you weep, miko?'' Sesshomaru questioned softly as he stopped beside her chair. Kagome just shook her head and silently refused to look at him. He had brought her here to help Rin and she was failing at that task. "Miko, I asked you a question and I expect an answer.'' Her head snapped up, blue eyes laced with fury and sorrow met his golden ones.

"One would think that someone as intelligent as yourself, my lord, could comprehend why I am upset.''

"I could possibly be wrong in my assumptions so I chose to pose the question to you for the correct answer.''

"I mean no disrespect, my lord, but I do not wish to answer your question at the moment or even continue this conversation.'' The last thing she was going to do was admit to him that she felt she had failed Rin, herself, and him. "I am exhausted and I believe I shall retire to my chamber for a brief nap since you have arrived to sit with Rin. Please let know if anything changes.'' Kagome slipped out of the room before Sesshomaru had time to even blink let alone try and stop her.

Sesshomaru momentarily stared at the closed door. The wench had left before he could even respond. He had seen the grief and turmoil in her eyes even though she had probably she had bidden her true emotions from him. He had surmised that she felt guilty for not being able to help Rin this looked down at the child in her sleep like trance. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was very worried about his human charge.

About an hour later, as he still watched over the unchanging form of Rin, a loud commotion reached his delicate ears. It was coming from the front hall of the palace. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and exited the room to go deal with the uproar that his younger brother was causing.

Upon entering the hall, Sesshomaru witnessed his guards fighting off the half demon so he wouldn't be able to go any further into the castle. Inuyasha spied Sesshomaru and stopped struggling to glare at his elder brother.

"Where do you have Kagome hidden?! I can smell her all over this place!'' Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod to his guards and they released his brother. Inuyasha immediately stomped over to Sesshomaru to glare up at him once more. "Are you going to answer my question?!''

"Perhaps when you ask your inquiry more politely.'' Sesshomaru replied coolly. His vague response only made Inuyasha's anger grow.

"If that is the game you want to play, so be it. I will be the answers out of you!" Inuyasha drew his sword and waited for Sesshomaru to make his move.

"Inuyasha, sit!'' The angry command came from Kagome as she rushed into the hall. Inuyasha immediately hit the floor in a red and white heap at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Miko, stay out of this." Sesshomaru commanded softly. "This isn't your fight.'' Kagome stilled instantly at his command. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her immediate obedience. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at what he thought was a smirk from his brother.

"You think you are so special! I will show you how to win a fight!" He shouted as he leapt towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha lunged forward, swinging his sword towards Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru moved easily out the way of his brother's angry swings. "Stay still so I can kill you!" Inuyasha exclaimed after about twenty minutes of Sesshomaru evading his every attack.

"Maybe you should stop now, Inuyasha!'' Miroku called from the sideline. "This is pointless and a waste of time!'' When Inuyasha ignored his friend's comments, Kagome used the dreaded command again despite Sesshomaru's earlier warning.

"Inuyasha, sit!'' Inuyasha yelled as he hit the floor. When he raised his head from his latest crater, his scowl was directed at Kagome.

"Why did you do that? I had him right where I wanted him!'' Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward as Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Because as Miroku pointed out, this is a waste of time. Now, what are you doing here?'' Kagome replied angrily. Sesshomaru stopped beside her, ready to protect her from his brother if need be.

"I am here to rescue you, of course! This oaf kidnapped you to lure me here to try and steal my sword again!''

"I am no longer interested in your swords, you imbecile.'' Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha growled at being called an imbecile.

"Inuyasha, does it look like I am being held against my will?''

"No, I suppose not, but why did you sneak off? And why haven't you left?'' His face wrinkled in disgust at a sudden thought. "He hasn't taken you for his mistress or something like that, has he?'' Kagome flinched bat his insinuation.

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha.'' Kagome answered coldly.

''Oh, God, Kagome, what spell does he have you under?'' Inuyasha gasped. "I thought you loved me.''

"Not everything is about you, Inuyasha. You have nothing to do with my presence here.'' Kagome answered, evading his questioning look. "Now, I do not know if Lord Sesshomaru will allow you all to stay, but I have matters to attend to. Miroku, Sango, thank you for coming to my aid. Please give Shippou and Kirara my love.'' Kagome turned to leave the room, but Sesshomaru's hand on her arm stopped her.

"May I speak with you a moment?'' Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome looked up at him in surprise.

"Of course, my lord, but what about Inuyasha? Won't he overhear?''

"No, I will take care of that.'' Sesshomaru led her to the other side of the hall and created a sound barrier so no one would overhear their conversation. "Miko, I believe we should let Inuyasha think that you are to be my mte for the present.''

"Why?"

"Because Rin is under some spell. When I entered Rin's chamber earlier, I sensed someone else there besides yourself and Rin.''

"Do you know who was there?''

"I'm not certain yet, which is why I would like to keep you and your friends close until we can figure out what has been going on.'' Sesshomaru explained. "The pretense of you being my mate will keep you here where you are safe and can keep watch over Rin for now. We will invite your friends to stay here as our guests.''

"As insane as this sounds, I believe it shall work. To stick as close to the truth as possible, we should tell them that I originally came here to tend to Rin and in that time, we became closer. Does that sound agreeable to you, my lord?'' Sesshomaru moved closer to her.

"Yes, miko, it does. You will also have become accustomed to me touching you. Dog demons are very possessive of their mates."

"Of course, my lord.'' Kagome swallowed hard as Sesshomaru lowered the sound barrier and walked them back towards her friends.

"Lady Kagome and I have an announcement to make." Sesshomaru stated loudly, pulling Kagome up against his side.

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A New Love

Chapter 7

"Lady Kagome and I have an announcement to make." Sesshomaru stated loudly, pulling Kagome up against his side. Every person in the hall stilled as Sesshomaru began to speak. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist so tightly. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, not wanting to see Inuyasha's reaction to the announcement.

"We did not intend to make the announcement just yet or in this fashion, but once Rin has been cured, Kagome will become the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru surprised them all by leaning down and giving Kagome a deep, passionate kiss. To her deeper surprise, Kagome found herself responding to his kiss.

It was over as quickly as it had begun as she felt her arm being tugged on. Inuyasha had a hold of her arm and was beginning to pull her out of Sesshomaru's embrace. A very menacing growl came from Sesshomaru as his eyes glared red for a brief instant before they returned to their normal golden color. Inuyasha's hold on her arm lessened as she saw the flash of red in his brother's eyes.

"Let go of her if you value your miserable existence." Sesshomaru said very quietly so only Inuyasha and Kagome heard him. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm reluctantly and glared at his brother.

"I find it hard to believe that you would take a mere human as your mate." Inuyasha stated, not wanting to believe what he had heard.

"By the smell of it, you have taken the corpse as your mate, so you are in no position to make any judgements on my choice of mate." Kikyo crossed her arms in anger behind them. Inuyasha paled briefly as his gaze shifted to Kagome.

"Kagome, you can't mean to do this to me, after all we have been through." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Just like you didn't mean to play with my emotions and then choose Kikyo?" Kagome met his gaze. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he looked away.

"I meant to tell you when you returned."

"But yet I had to find out from the others."

"I am sorry, Kagome, I just didn't want to lose you." Inuyasha looked uncomfortable as he spoke about his feelings. Kagome sighed and her expression softened.

"Inuyasha, we will always be friends. I did not come here expecting this to happen. I came here only to help Rin. In fact, we invite you all to stay here as our guests until further notice. Rin has fallen ill again and we cannot leave her side for long." Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku stepped forward cautiously at her words. "Where are Shippou and Kirara?"

"They are waiting outside the gates because we did not know what awaited us here." Sango spoke for the first time.

"I apologize if I worried you all, but at the time, I felt it was best. Sesshomaru required my aid and I know Inuyasha would be against it, but I could not abandon Rin." Kagome stated firmly. "Please bring Shippou and Kirara inside." Sango retreated to retrieve the pair.

"Kagome, we need to talk about this. What about the jewel shards and Naraku? How will you continue that as the Lady of the West? What about your home and family?" Inuyasha pressed. Kagome's mind began to swim with his questions. She then mentally shook her herself. This arrangement with Sesshomaru was only temporary. There would be no issue in her returning to her normal life and helping Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there will be plenty of time to discuss all of that. I do not plan on abandoning anyone." Kagome tried to reassure him. Sesshomaru's grasp tightened on Kagome's waist as she spoke. She looked up at in silent question, but he didn't look at her.

Sesshomaru had been silently watching the exchange between Kagome and his brother. He wanted to kill his brother for how he had hurt Kagome. He felt many confusing feelings throughout the conversation; most were probably best not analyzed too closely. He pulled Kagome closer unconsciously when she mentioned making plans for the future because he did not like the thought of her leaving him.

"My lord, shall I show our guest to their chambers?" Kagome's inquiry cut into his thoughts. He looked down at her and growled in approval at her looking to him for guidance.

"No, miko, you shall go check on Rin. I will see our guests settled and meet you in her chamber shortly." Sesshomaru replied coolly, releasing his hold on her. Kagome gave him a slight bow before turning to her friends.

"Please place Shippou in my room. I will speak to you all later." Kagome turned on her heel and departed.

Everyone stared after her because they couldn't believe how submissive she had been with Sesshomaru. Kagome never let anyone order her around, not even Inuyasha. Sango was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha had been correct and Sesshomaru had Kagome under some sort of spell. She would have to speak to her friend later in private.

Kagome quietly entered Rin's room, unsurprised to find the child just as she had left her. She thought about what Sesshomaru had mentioned about another presence in the room. Sitting on the floor beside the bed, Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her surroundings.

She filtered out the auras she knew should be in the castle until she found the faintest hint a familiar aura that shouldn't be in her power range. Her eyes flew open on her gasp just as the door opened from the hall. Sesshomaru entered the bedchamber and stopped short when he saw her mediating in the middle of the floor.

"Miko, what the devil are you doing on the floor?" He barked as he shut the door behind himself. "Sitting on the floor is not fitting behavior for my future mate."

"My lord, we are alone. Is there really a need to keep up the charade in private?" Kagome let out a sigh as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Are you having second thoughts, miko?" She thought she could detect a slight worry in his voice.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time and I believe it still is."

"But?" He prompted her to continue.

"All of Inuyasha's concerns made me wonder how we will be able to break this off when the time comes. I can't stay here forever, Sesshomaru. I have duties…..elsewhere to attend to." Kagome tried to explain. She was not certain if he knew about her time traveling.

"You are not speaking of your commitment to the jewel, are you?"

"Partly, I am, but I am not from here, Sesshomaru, and I will need to go back to that life at some point."

"We will be able to part ways with any consequences. Rest assured miko." Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You keep being nice to me and I will begin to wonder if you really are the cold hearted demon everyone claims you are." Kagome chuckled at his unease.

"Be well informed, wench, I am cold hearted. I have never felt any human emotion such as love." Sesshomaru answered icily.

"But you cannot deny you care for Rin. I have seen it."

"Then you are mistaken! I simply take care of what is mine to protect!" Kagome took an involuntary step back at his angry outburst. She turned away from his gaze, looked at Rin's still form, and decided to change the subject. Sesshomaru's anger faded when he saw the brief look of fear on her face before she had turned away. Maybe it was better that she fear him. It would make it easier for her to leave in the end.

"I was mediating so I could try to figure out who might have been in this room before. I felt the faintest hint of Naraku." Kagome said firmly, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't understand why she wanted to cry.

"So you believe it is Naraku behind this? That would not surprise me, but what would he have to gain by using Rin?"

"To lure you to him, perhaps."

"Or you."

"Why would he want me?"

"To end this game of wits once and for all. If I am not mistaken, the Scared Jewel is almost complete." Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome looked sad for a moment.

"The only shards left are in a few different locations. They are the main reason Inuyasha and the others are here. Kikyo may be able to sense them as I can, but she can no longer purify them. They need me for that task."

"What will you do when Naraku is finally defeated?"

"Destroy the jewel and then I will probably head home for good. If Inuyasha hadn't made his choice, I might have stayed here, but I have a life waiting for me in the…" Kagome cut herself off before she gave too much away. Sesshomaru thought she was strange enough as it was.

"Where is your home, miko?" Sesshomaru questioned with mild curiosity.

"Far away from here." Kagome answered. "Maybe I will tell you about it one day."

"Maybe." He mused. He knew she was evading his questioning and the reason behind it made him mildly curious, but he didn't press her on it at that moment. "I believe we should give Rin a couple more days to wake and if she does not, we will seek out Naraku. I suggest you perform more of your mediating as you watch over Rin. For now, let's go entertain our guests with some lunch.''

"This is going to be interesting." A voice chuckled as Sesshomaru and Kagome left Rin's chamber.

 _Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. A New Love Chapter 8

Kagome looked around the dining table as everyone gathered for the evening meal, hoping this one would go much smoother. Lunch had been very tense with Inuyahsa glaring at Sesshomaru the entire time and everyone else had just sat in silent.

"How are you all settling into your rooms?" Kagome asked cheerfully after everyone was seated and the food had been served. No one answered her question right away.

"The rooms are lovely, Kagome. Thank you for letting us stay here with you and Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku replied politely. Kagome smiled at him in thanks.

"Kagome, after dinner, is there any chance that you and I may have the chance to chat? Maybe a walk in the garden?" Sango questioned quietly from beside her. Kagome looked at her friend and didn't know how to answer. She knew what Sango wanted to talk to her about and she didn't know how she was going to lie.

"Of course, Sango. I just wish to check on Rin and Shippou. I left Shippou sleeping in my room, I just want to make sure he is adjusting to his new surroundings all right." Kagome answered.

"My dear, I shall check on Rin and Shippou in your stead. Go and have a pleasant talk with your friend." Sesshomaru commented almost sweetly. The already quiet table became even more so at Sesshomaru's statement. Kagome looked at him with surprise. He just blinked at her, wondering why she looked so shocked. They were supposed to be pretending to be a couple. She seemed to remember that fact and nodded her approval.

"That's suits me. Thank you, my lord."

"My pleasure, my dear." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his dinner. Kagome just sighed and turned her thoughts to her coming conversation with Sango.

The meal couldn't end quickly enough for everyone included. Kagome followed quickly after Sesshomaru to ask him if it was necessary for everyone to take their meals together while her friends were here.

"My lord, may I have a moment of your time?" Kagome questioned as he stopped outside the library door. Sesshomaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, shall we go?" Sangp asked from behind her. Kagome turned to her friend and nodded.

"I will meet you in the gardens within in ten minutes, Sango. I just need to speak to Sesshomaru for a moment." Kagome said. Sango nodded and departed. Kagome turned back the demon before her who still looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shall we speak in the library, my lady?" At her nod, he opened the door and waited until she entered the room before him. "What was you wished to speak to me about, miko?" He inquired as he settled himself at the desk.

"I know our arrangement, but I think we have a bit of a problem. At the meals, all Inuyasha does is glare at you and no one will speak. I know that you are probably used to silent, but the rest of us usually chatter and such over meals."

"Miko, I have given no indication that you and your friends may not talk during the meals." Sesshomaru stated, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, I know that, but for some reason you seem to add tension the situation."

"Are you suggesting I take my meals elsewhere?" Sesshomaru askes without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"No, of course. Perhaps I will suggest to Sango for us to talk as normal in your presence."

"Yes. Was that all?" Sesshomaru spared her a glance. Kagome felt a spark of anger go down her spine at his blatant dismissal of her. She straightened her shoulders and curtsied deeply before turning towards the door.

"I wish a pleasant evening, my lord. Since you seem busy, I will check on the children."  
Kagome didn't wait for a reply or even turn back to see if he had looked her way.

Sesshomaru did look up when the door closed behind her fraudulent mate. He had sensed her anger at his dismissal of her, but he had been very happy with her response. She had stiffened in her anger, but she had not lashed out at him. She would make someone a good mate someday. That thought made him unhappy for some reason. He shook his head and went back to focusing on his work.

After a quick quick showed that both children were still unconscious and sleeping soundly, Kagome rushed out to the garden to meet Sango. The cool night was refreshing as she stepped out in the moonlit garden.

"Sango?" Kagome called softly.

"I'm over here, Kagome." She found the demon slayer sitting on a bench in a patch of moonlight. Kagome sat down beside her and looked up to the star filled sky.

"So what did you wish to know?" Kagome asked after several minutes of silence. She had decided to go right to the heart of the matter. She was too exhausted to waste time beating around the bush. Sango knew what she meant and answered quickly.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know when it happened really. Over the past month, we have spent many days together at Rin's bedside. It was only the day before Rin fell ill again that Sesshomaru asked me to stay as his lady."

"Do you love him?"

"I have come to care and respect him." Kagome answered truthfully. She could see herself able to fall for Sesshomaru and she had avoided that feeling again at all costs.

"Are you doing this because of what Inuyasha has done?" Sango questioned. Kagome sighed inwardly. Sango wished to know everything it seemed.

"No, this has nothing to do with Inuyasha. When I agree to aid Rin, I fully believed thatvi would be here a few days and then be returning to you guys and contining our journey for the jewel shards."

"And now?"

"Once Rin is well again, we will see where things stand. I can't give the answer you seek on that point because I do not it myself yet."

"Is Sesshomaru always cold towards you?"

"Most of the time, yes, but he does have his moments." Kagome smiled slightly at Sesshomaru's mood swings. He would be somewhat pleasant for a short while andbas he realized what he was about, he either left the room or became cold and distant once again. "Does that answer all of your concerns?"

"For now. Thanks for being honest with me. Kagome bit her lip as she felt a bit guilty for not at least telling Sango the truth. Only herself and Sesshomaru knew the truth and for the time being, it was for the best.

Hello, readers! I feel I'm on a roll with this story, but I am sure if anyone really likes it. Could I get some reviews to see how you all like it? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A New Love

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting in the middle of the floor yet again as he entered Rin's chamber to check on her before the evening meal. He knew he had asked her to try to see what Naraku was up to, but she was avoiding something, namely him in the last few days.

"Miko, how is she?" Kagome opened her eyes, rose to her feet, and straightened her clothes before answering him.

"No change, my lord." She answered without meeting his gaze. Sesshomaru had noticed those slight changes in her as well. Over the past couple of days, when she had spoken to him, she would not meet his gaze and only answer him when he directly spoke to her and only enough to answer him.

Kagome forced herself to look at Rin so she didn't look at Sesshomaru. After his dismissal of her the other night, Kagome had been reminded that he hated humans and their arrangement was fake and only temporary until Naraku was defeated.

"We shall be moving out in the morning. Please inform the others. I will leave Jaken to watch over Rin with the help of the servants." Kagome bowed her head and nodded.

The next morning, Inuyasha, who was not happy with Sesshomaru accompanying them, was throwing a fit about Kagome's new mode of transporation.

"Kagome, don't you have anything to say about this?" Inuyasha fumed at her. "I always carry you!"

"Things have changed, Inuyasha. You have Kikyo to think about now. How would she keep up with us if you were carrying me?" Kagome explained calmly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome sat him before he could.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of the carter.

"Because we have wasted enough time on your useless arguing on the subject." Kagome told him as she walked over to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arm around her waist without a word and they were in the sky in a matter of seconds. Kirara with Sango, Miroku and Shippou followed with Inuyasha and Kikyo last on the ground.

Soon they developed a routine of sorts as they traveled. They would fly all day in search of shards or Naraku and then Sesshomaru would find a suitable spot at night to rest without complaint. Inuyasha grumbled constantly about how everyone seemed to follow Sesshomaru's lead without question. Kagome sat him more than once for his complaining.

The group faced several battles over their journey. Sango had to fight Naraku for her brother's life as he had finally come to take Kohaku's shard. Naraku had succeded in retrieving the shard, but the Kikyo had been able to save Kohaku's life. Sesshomaru had summoned Ah-Un and sent Kohaku to his castle to help Jaken watch over Rin.

Inuyasha had gained the use of Meido Zangetsuha and they had found out the truth Tenseiga. Kagome had felt for Sesshomaru when he found out the truth, but he didn't share his feelings about it with her. He kept the sword despite its origins. Sesshomaru then lost Tokijin completely during a battle with one of Naraku's incarnations. He refused to have Tokijin repaired because it was useless.  
One day in particular was trying because the entire group had fought against Magatsuhi, the jewel's evil spirit, who had sealed Kagome's spiritual powers. Everyone had survived the battle with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises, but all, even the demons were glad for the rest.

Inuyasha was in rare form as he stormed around the campsite raging about Sesshomaru's new arm and sword that he had gained during the battle. Kagome just tried her best to ignore him. Sango moved over to her friend and whispered to her friend.

"Shall we go to the hot spring for a bath and some girl time?" She inquired. Kagome eagerly agreed and both girls rose to gather what they would need for their bathing. Sango motioned for Kirara to accompany them. Inuyasha stopped his pacing when he saw them moving.

"Where do you think you are going?" He glared at Kagome.

"None of your business." Kagome answered coolly, not wanting to deal with more of his mouth. She was suddenly glad she had gotten out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Yes, it is if you are going to wander off without protection." He retorted.

"Sango and I are perfectly capable of protecting ouselves. Kirara will be coming with us to the hot spring so you can just go back to your fuming." Kagome explained calmly as she gathered up her bow and arrows. What Inuyasha didn't realize was that when Sesshomaru had defeated Magatsuhi, the seal on her powers had been lifted. She could now feel the spiritual energy flowing through her. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru then who was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Don't you have anything against your mate running off alone just to bathe?" Inuyasha asked curtly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and shot his brother an annoyed glance.

"As Kagome has stated, Kirara is accompanying them and it looks like they are taking weapons along as well. What more concerns me is your constant worry over someone who is not your mate or your responsibility. I have not heard express such concern over Lady Kikyo at all." Sesshomaru stated dryly.

"That's different. Kikyo has all of her powers and knows how to take care of herself." Inuyasha countered. Kagome felt her anger rising at Inuyasha's statement but she didn't show it.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said quietly and turned to walk into the forest leaving Sango and Kirara to follow. She didn't see that with her newly released powers, Inuyasha had gone about three feet deeper than he had in the past.

When they reached the hot springs, Kagome created a barrier to keep demons and such out of the area until they were finished. Sango felt the barrier go up. Kirara laid down on a nearby rock to be ready if needed.

"I am assuming you received your full powers?"

"Yes. It feels good to have them. Kikyo have a few pointers on how to control and use them earlier." Kagome explained as she finished undressing and entered the water.

"She seems to have become nicer to you lately." Sango commented.

"Yes, we have had some nice chats. She understands that I am not interested in Inuyasha besides friendship now so the jealously on her part is no longer an issue. She does tire to Inuyasha's attitude towards me though. It has been several weeks since Sesshomaru made the announcement and I think it is past time Inuyasha begins to accept that." Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure what his problem is."

"Well, look at it this way. You disappeared for over a month just to turn up in the care of Sesshomaru. Then you are going to become his mate after you have had feelings for Inuyasha for a long time. Then, Sesshomaru joins our traveling group and everything has shifted in terms of leadership and who protects who. I know it has been some time since all of that took place and I do agree that Inuyasha is being downright stubborn about it, but Sesshomaru does not act like he is your intended all the time."

"How should he act? He's a demon, Sango. He protects me and makes sure I have everything I need. He is not a romantic type of person or does he even smile very much, but our arrangement suits me. Nothing has changed since the last time we had this conversation."

"I know, Kagome, but I want to you happy, we all do." Sango pressed. "Sesshomaru is a good leader and such, but we have not seen the two of you be very intimate as you would expect from a betrothed couple. Even Inuyasha and Kikyo are more intimate." Kagome blushed as they all knew what Inuyasha and Kikyo did when they went to be alone. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had not touched her other than when he held her when they were flying.

"Sango, I can assure you that everything is just fine between Sesshomaru and I. Please don't worry."

"But, Kagome, what will happen after Naraku is defeated? What if Sesshomaru decides he does not want to have you as his mate?"

"Then, I will go home as originally planned and live my life. I may not have a choice."

"Does he know where you are from?" Sango questioned as they dried off and began to dress.

"No, he doesn't. I'm afraid to tell him the truth."

"You need to tell him."

To Kagome's relief, Sango dropped the subject after that statement. They finished dressing and walked back to camp. As they emerged from the forest, Ah-Un landed with Jaken and Kohaku. Sesshomaru was on his feet in an instant.

"Jaken, why are you here?"

"My lord, Rin woke up, but as soon as she did, Naraku took her!" Jaken informed him. Kagome dropped her bag at his statement. Sesshomaru looked at her and she nodded, walking over to him quickly. Without another word, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and they disappeared into the night sky.

Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

# A new love chapter 10 #  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A New Love

Chapter 10

*Hello, readers! I added on to this chapter because I felt it was too short. Please enjoy the longer version. *

"You need to tell him."

To Kagome's relief, Sango dropped the subject after that statement. They finished dressing and walked back to camp. As they emerged from the forest, Ah-Un landed with Jaken and Kohaku. Sesshomaru was on his feet in an instant.

"Jaken, why are you here?"

"My lord, Rin woke up, but as soon as she did, Naraku took her!" Jaken informed him. Kagome dropped her bag at his statement. Sesshomaru looked at her and she nodded, walking over to him quickly. Without another word, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and they disappeared into the night sky.

Kagome took a deep breath as Sesshomaru formed his cloud as they took off. Even after all the time she had spent in the air wirh Sesshomaru, it still frightened her every time they took flight.

Sesshomaru felt her intake of breath as he always did. That was the only sign of her discomfort of flying. He felt that now familiar sense of proud he did when Kagome did something like not complain about something that she was uncomfortable with. Actions like that were beyond her years and were the makings of a lady.

He mentally shook himself for thinking about the woman in his arms when Rin was in trouble. His grip on Kagome tightened enough to make her groan at the unexpected pain, but she didn't utter a word of complaint. "Who are you and what have you done with the annoying female that used to trail after my brother?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly stopping them in mid air. Kagome looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned in confusion. "I thought we were going to seek out Naraku for taking Rin?"

"We are, but I am beginning to wonder why you came with me."

"I care for Rin as well, my lord and if I had refused to accompany you, how would it have looked when we are supposed to be future mates? Rin is your ward and as your future mate, I would be sworn to protect her as well."

"Is that the only reason you came along with me on this dangerous venture?"

"No, but we do not have time to be discussing my reasons or anything else that is not important right now." Kagome stated, anger filling her voice, more because she didn't want Sesshomaru to realize her true reason for accompanying him.

"You're right, miko, but do not think this discussion is over."

"That is where you are wrong, my lord. There is nothing more to discuss. You have made it clear that our arrangement is nothing more than a than a farce, so there is nothing more you and I will need to discuss aftee Naraku is dead. I will return to my home and you will continue with your life here with Rin."

"We will discuss this later." Sesshomaru stated firmly and began to fly again. Kagome decided not to argue with Sesshomaru since after the battle they were entering she would most likely never see him again.

Inuyasha stared at his brother's retreating cloud. He had seen the unspoken exchange between his brother and Sesshomaru. It seemed that there was some true feeling between them. That fact made Inuyasha want to grab his brother by the throat and strangle him.

"Inuyasha, are we going to follow them?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group.

"Did any of you see the exchange between Kagome and Sesshomaru? It was like they didn't even need to speak to know what the other was thinking." Inuyasha pressed.

"Inuyasha, why are so interested in the relationship between your brother and Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Because I'm concerned about Sesshomaru's influence over Kagome. It seems so strange that she had feelings for me and then all of the sudden she is going to mate with Sesshomaru of all demons!"

"You sound jealous, Inuyasha. Do you still have feelings for Kagome?" Kikyo asked from behind him.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head when he heard the anger in Kikyo's voice. He turned to face his mate

"Why would you ask such a thing, Kikyo? I'm not jealous of Sesshomaru's relationship with Kagome. I am worried about her. She doesn't understand what becoming his mate will mean."

"That does not answer my question, Inuyasha. Do you still have feelings for Kagome?" Kikyo asked again.

"Yes, but they are only feelings of friendship or a sister. That is why I am so concerned for her. You have all seen what Sesshomaru is capable of." Inuyasha countered. "In the past few weeks, he hasn't exactly treated Kagome very warmly."

"I have noticed that too and have actually asked Kagome about it." Sango put in.

"And what did she say about it?" Miroku questioned.

"Not much. She says that they care for each other and that Sesshomaru treats her right. I have asked her about their relationship more than once and she never says much, even to me."

"You all must be blind!" Kikyo exclaimed. "They may not be very affectionate in front of others, but have none of you noticed how Sesshomaru constantly watches Kagome when she isn't aware of it or how she does the same? Their exchange a few moments ago was not surprising to me at all. Sesshomaru looked towards, silently asking if she was coming and she went without a word. Even Inuyasha and I don't have that kind of bond."

"Kikyo is right. Anyone can see that they deeply care for each other." Miroku agreed. "Now, Inuyasha, if you are done with this, maybe we should follow him. I believe Naraku has finally made his move with the jewel being complete." Inuyasha nodded.

"Sango, Miroku, stay out of the way when we arrive until Kikyo and I assess the situation. Jaken, stay here with Kohaku and Shippou and guard the campsite." Kohaku and Shippou quickly nodded their understanding, but Jaken took offense at Inuyahsa ordering him around.

"How dare you order me around! I'll have you know..." Jaken didn't finish his statement as Kohaku knocked the toad over the head with his weapon.

"We will keep an eye on the campsite and each other. Please go help Lord Sesshomaru in retrieving Rin and destroying Naruaku." Kohaku informed him.

"Thank you, Kohaku. Gang, take only what you absolutely need. Leave everything else here with Shippou and Kohaku." Inuyasha ordered. "Take care of each other until we return."

"What if you don't return?" Shippou asked shakily.

"Still take care of each other, even Jaken." Inuyasha replied. "Everyone, mount up. Come on, Kikyo, let's go." Kikyo climbed onto Inuyasha's back as Sango and Miroku took to the air on Kirara.

Kagome gasped as she received her first glimpse of Naraku's spiderlike structure. Sesshomaru did not stop until they reached the mouth of the creature. As they approached, the mouth of the spider opened to allow them to enter. Sesshomaru entered without hesitation. Naraku was waiting for them with Rin, who was unconscious.

"Naraku! Release Rin at once!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sesshomaru, you are in no position to be making demands of me." Naraku chuckled. "I see you have brought your mate along with you. How nice to see you again, Lady Kagome."

"I wish I could say the same." Kagome said coldly.

"Are you enjoying your new powers, Kagome?"

"How did you know I had my full powers?"

Please review and if you have any ideas on how you would like to see this story end, please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

# Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. #  
A New Love

Chapter 11

"How did you know I received my full powers?" Kagome demanded. Naraku just laughed at her question.

"My dear Kagome, the Shikon Jewel told me."

"The jewel told you?" Sesshomaru asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the half demon.

"The jewel is alive, Lord Sesshomaru."

"That jewel has twisted your mind and I can't let you who anyone anymore." Without another thought, Kagome raised her bow and arrow, summoned her powers, and shot Naraku in his heart.

As Naraku grabbed his chest, Sesshomaru used the opportunity to seize Rin from his trap. Kagome's purification power began to spread from Naraku's body to the surrounding spider and she fell into darkness. She faintly heard Sesshomaru shout her name, but she couldn't answer him. Some time later, Kagome awoke to nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside the Sacred Jewel, Kagome. Are you ready to make your wish?" Kagome looked to see the complete jewel in front of with the arrow she had hit Naraku with through the middle of the jewel.

"Is this what Naraku meant when said that you were alive?"

"In a way. Even Naraku did not understand very much. He was part of the plan to get you to take the place of the priestess that created us."

"Midoriko? She's in here?"

"She continues to fight the demons and you wIll take her place once you make your wish." The jewel explained.

"My wish? The one correct wish, but what is that?" Kagome remembered her grandfather telling her about the one correct wish.

"Take all the time you need. You will never be leaving this place."

Kagome closed her eyes and silently wept. She had no idea what the correct wish was and what was worse, it seemed she was never going to see her family or friends again.

"Shikon Jewel, can you tell me how the others fare?"

"Only if you wish it."

Kagome didn't hide her disappointment. For a long time, she thought about her family in the future and her friends in the past. The one thing she wouldn't let herself think about was him. She couldn't think about how she had come to love him deeply or would probably never see him again.

After an undetermined amount of time, a familiar voice pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked around for a source of the voice, but all she saw was the jewel. As she kept hearing the voice, she recognized it as Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted. "Are you there? I can hear you!"

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

Out of nowhere, he appeared in front of her. With tears in her eyes, Kagome launched herself into his arms and Inuyasha hugged her close.

"Where are we?" He asked when her sobbing slowed.

"Inside the jewel. It wants me to make a wish and take Midoriko's place fighting the demons inside the jewel forever." Kagome explained.

"What wish will you make?"

"The one correct wish." Kagome said, pulling out of his arms.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure. I have been trying to remember my grandfather's story so I can make the correct wish."

"Keep thinking. There is no way I am going to let you stay in here forever. Everyone is worried about you. You have been in here for three days."

"Three days?!"

"The well has disappeared as well." Inuyasha told her reluctantly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"How I am going to get home?"

"Besides possibly visiting your family, why do you need the well any longer? You are with Sesshomaru now."

"Inuyasha, things are very complicated with Sesshomaru." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

"How are things complicated when you two love each other?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I had an arrangement of sorts. As I said, its complicated. I can't explain it."

"Explain what? As much as it pains me to say it, I can see the love you feel for Sesshomaru in your eyes. There isn't anything more important."

"I know. How's Rin? Is she ok?" Kagome questioned, changing the subject. She still didn't want to think too much about Sesshomaru.

"Yes, she is perfectly heathly, like she was never ill. Sesshomaru has been watching over her like a hawk even though Naraku is dead and gone. Everyone is gathered around the site of the well waiting for some sort of news on your well being."

"I think I know what wish will make this end."

"Are you ready to make your wish, Kagome?" The Shikon Jewel questioned. Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards the jewel.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"What is your wish?"

"Shikon Jewel, I wish you would disappear forever." Kagome stated loud and clear.

Suddenly, everything around them faded and the jewel disappeared. They reappeared in the well house on Kagome's family's shrine. The well house was empty. Kagome climbed out of the well and turned to Inuyasha, who was disappearing into the well.

"Inuyasha, wait! "

"I can't! I will give Sesshomaru your love and tell him you are safe. Goodbye, Kagome." Inuyasha stated as he completely vanished.

"Inuyasha, no, wait!" But it was too late, he was gone. She stared at the well for several moments, not believing that her path to the past was broken. She jumped into the well, suddenly sobbing, as she willed the well to work again.

She heard the well house door open and her mother calling her name. Kagome just sat at the bottom of the well and sobbed.

"Kagome, dear, what is wrong?" Her mother called down to her.

"I'm fine, Mom. I will be up in a few minutes."

"If you're sure, I will be in the house."

A shadowy figure looked up the shrine steps as Kagome past the steps as she wandered around the grounds. Kagome didn't notice his presence as she finally entered the house. The figure smiled and walked away.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

# Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. #  
A New Love

Chapter 12

Kagome sighed as she entered the house. It was Saturday and she had just left a small party at her friend's house to celebrate their recent graduation from high school.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called.

"I'm in the kitchen, making dinner." Kagome joined her mother. "How's was your party?"

"It was fine." Kagome shrugged as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"It doesn't sound like you had any fun. What's wrong, honey? You have not seemed the same since you came back from the past three years ago."

"I grew up, Mom."

"Oh, Kagome, talk to me. You have not said one word about what happened in the summer after junior high."

"There is nothing to tell. We won the battle and the jewel is gone. Inuyasha and everyone else are happily living their lives 500 years in the past." Kagome said flatly. Mrs. Higurashi sat down across from her daughter.

"Kagome, you have not been yourself since that summer. I miss my happy, bubbly daughter. I know you are grown up, but I want you to be happy. I don't think you can be happy again until you maybe tell someone what happened to you." Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome was silent for several moments as she thought about what her mother had said.

"I fell in love." Kagome stated sadly.

"With who? I thought you mentioned that Inuyasha was married to Kikyo, so I'm guessing that you have not been missing Inuyasha for three years."

"With Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome answered quietly. "He is a full blooded demon."

"I thought you said he was evil."

"I was wrong. That's not a worst part. I think I told you about Rin, his human charge." Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "The day I went back after my junior high finals, Sesshomaru approached me seeking my help for Rin, who was very ill and he didn't know how to cure her. I traveled with Sesshomaru to his castle and stayed with Rin until she was better. We discovered that someone had placed a spell on her and decided to stage engagement of sorts while we finished finding the shards and defeating Naraku." Kagome stopped as she felt a lump form in her throat. "I never got to even say goodbye." The tears began to flow and Kagome put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Oh, Kagome, dear. It will be all right."

"How? I have held my feelings in check for three years and I will never see him again!"

"I don't know, honey. I wish I knew what to tell you. Maybe it might be a good idea for you to visit the well house to find some closure so you can move on with your life." Something in her mother's voice made Kagome look up.

"How would I find closure there?"

"Because it is your connection to the past. Give it a try, honey. What could it hurt? Just go sit in there and let everything you have been holding back for so long flow through you."

"Maybe I will try it some time."

"I think you should try it now. Go face your past, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi rose from her chair and went back to the stove to continue dinner.

Kagome rose as well and ventured outside towards the well house. She hadn't been inside or even near it since she had appeared back in the present. She slowly approached and slid open the door. It looked and smelled the same always inside. The tears threatened to fall again as she settled herself in front of the well. Taking her mother's suggestion, Kagome closed her eyes and let herself think about Sesshomaru. Her tears flowed freely as she let the memories out.

"My dear Sesshomaru, I never got the chance to say goodbye, so after so long of hoping I would be able to see you again somehow, I am going to say goodbye to you to have the chance to continue on with my life. I will always love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome sniffled, rose to her feet, and turned to leave the well. Her mother was standing in the doorway.

"How are you doing, dear?"

"I feel some peace at least. I'm always going to love Sesshomaru and want to see him, but I understand that will never be able to that." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly. She saw light coming from the well.

"Kagome, that light!" Kagome whirled around and saw the light that she thought she would never see again. It was the light that had taken her back to the past countless times.

"Mom..."

"Go, Kagome. Be happy, my darling daughter." They hugged again and Kagome turned back to the well and took the jump that she hoped would change her life.

The clear blue sky of the Feduel era appeared above Kagome seconds later. She climbed out of the well and breathed in the fresh air of the past. Everything looked the same. Deciding to head to the villiage, Kagome walked casually in the late afternoon sunshine. She wasn't surprised when she was about halfway to the village, she felt an all too familiar half demon approaching her.

"Kagome, it is really you?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped in front her. Kagome smiled.

"Unless I am dreaming, I am really here." He pulled her into a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you. Everyone will be so surprised. Much has changed since you have been gone."

The changes included Miroku and Sango marrying and having twin girls and a new baby boy. Inuyasha and Kikyo had settled in the village to be near Kaede and the others. Rin was living with Kaede to learn to be around humans again.

Kagome spent the evening in Miroku and Sango's home, playing with the dinner, Inuyasha and Miroku left to make sure the village would be safe for the night. Kagome helped settle the children down the night and then went outside. Sango sighed as she joined Kagome outside to gaze at the night sky.

"So you haven't asked the one question I know you have to be dying to ask. He comes through here every few days to check on Rin."

"That's nice of him."

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"No, Sango, I feel better than I have in a long time. As far as Sesshomaru goes, I wish him well if he wants nothing to do with me."

"I thought you two had an agreement. I haven't seen him with anyone else. What makes you think that he won't want to continue your relationship?"

"Because the relationship was fake. We only were together to protect Rin. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but now it just seems silly." Kagome explained.

"But your feelings for him were not fake." Sango stated.

"No, they were not fake. I have spent the last three years wanting nothing more than to see him again." Kagome wiped tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"Then this Sesshomaru is happy to grant your wish." Kagome gasped at the sound of his voice. He was standing in the shadows of the hut.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Can we speak alone for a moment?" He asked.

"I will go check on the children. Nice to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango disappeared into her house. Kagome turned back to face Sesshomaru.

"How have you been faring, my lord?" Kagome asked conversationly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her question

"I am well, miko. And yourself?"

"I'm good." She answered. "What brings you here this evening?"

"I was checking on Rin and I detected your scent in the area. I decided to investigate. Where have you been all this time?"

"Inuyasha didn't explain anything?"

"He tried, but it made no sense."

"What did he tell you?"

"Does it matter right now? We can discuss that at another time." Sesshomaru said, an annoyed tone entering his voice.

"If you wish, my lord. What did you wish to discuss this evening?"

"Will you be staying permanently this time?"

"Yes, I believe so. I have only just arrived back in the area so I haven't given much thought to my living situation yet. Why do you ask, my lord?"

"Because we need to discuss your departure and our arrangement."

"Our arrangement was temporary and my departure was not voluntary. Inuyasha must have at least explained that much to you." Kagome said in exasperation.

"Yes, he said you had no choice."

"Then what could there possibly be to discuss? You have made it clear how much you dislike humans." Sesshomaru cautiously stepped closer to her. "Need I remind that I am human?"

"I do, for the most part, hate humans, but there are exceptions to every rule and you are a beautiful exception. Will you stay with me as my mate, my lady, my love?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek gently. Kagome smiled widely at the similiar statement from her dream so long ago.

"I thought you would never ask." Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Welcome home, my love."

Would you like an epilouge? Please review!


	13. Epilogue

# Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. #  
A New Love

Epilogue

Sesshomaru looked around the modern surroundings of Kagome's home. It was the day after Kagome had gone back to the past for the final time.

"Are you sure we should do this? It is sure to give your mother a shock?" Sesshomaru questioned as they stood at the door of Kagome's childhood home.

"I just want to reassure my mother that I am all right." Kagome answered as she knocked on the door. Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and nearly fainted at the sight of her daughter.

"Kagome? I thought you were in the past. Why do you look different?"

"Mom, can we come in?" Mrs. Higurashi looked to Kagome's side.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. Its nice to finally meet you. Kagome has told so much about you and your family." Sesshomaru bowed deeply.

"You don't look like a demon. You look like a normal human being." Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"Its a concealment spell of my doing, Mother." Kagome explained. "We have much to tell. May we come in?"

"Of course, dear. Come in."

They settled in the living room.

"Where is grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"He went into town. I can't get over how different you look. How can you look so much more refined and mature in one day?"  
Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. Kagome smiled.

"Mom, this might be hard for you to believe, but my younger self is still in the past. By this time, she will have reunited with Sesshomaru and become his mate. I am Kagome, but I am also over five hundred years old."

"How is that possible?"

"When a demon takes a mate, they live as long as their mate does. Kagome has lived through the last five hundred years with me." Sesshomaru explained.

"Mom, there is more you need to know. I'm sure you heard Grandfather's stories about demons and their mates. I have taken on some of Sesshomaru's traits and powers. I can show you, but it might come as a shock."  
Kagome said, rising to his feet.

"Show me." Mrs. Higurashi insisted. Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly both her and Sesshomaru's appearances changed dramatically. Sesshomaru looked like his demon self and Kagome had hair down to waist. Her eyes were a purple color, her ears were pointed like Sesshomaru, her hands were more like claws, and she had a crescent moon on her forehead to mark her status as the Lady of the West. "My lord, Kagome, you're beautiful! And you're pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi's gaze went to Kagome's slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, Mother, its our sixth."

"And seventh." Sesshomaru murmured, but Kagome heard him.

"And when were you planning on telling me that?" Kagome chuckled at her mate.

"Soon, my love."

"Kagome, you are happy?" Kagome looked back at her mother.

"Yes, Mom, I'm very happy."

"I'm glad. I was so worried when you left yesterday."

"That's part of the reason we are here, I didn't want you to worry."

A few hours later, Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped into the late afternoon sunshine and made their way home. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as they walked. To anyone watching, they looked like a young couple in love and whereever they lived throughout time, that was always the picture they portrayed.

The End

Please review!


End file.
